Girl
by T-money1
Summary: Yuji thinks about his special woman one night. Yuji/Marlene with a twist. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything from "Blue Gender." I don't really know WHO owns it in the first place, but they own it not me, ya heard? SO PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND YOUR OWN BODY, DON'T SUE ME.

Hello again to all my people out there. I had just seen the final episode of "Blue Gender." This show was fantastic, and I think FUNimation did a good job on it. Not to mention the fact that Laura Bailey, the girl who does the voice of Marlene, is a hottie!

It was filled with action, suspense, horror, and romance. Well, this story o' mine takes place after the show. And yes, it is a Yuji/Marlene pairing. Don't those kids look so cute together?

But now it is time for another…**Interesting Note (just for fun)**

**Interesting Note (just for fun) – **Have you ever had a hatchet go right through your face? I mean a good clean shot right down the middle. Before you feel any pain at all, you feel this blast of cool air on the middle of your brain. It feels so good too. (LMAO)

**GIRL**

Yuji Kaidou looks down at the young lady in his arm who was nearly asleep in his arms, never feeling more complete with his life until now. He held on to her, promising to never let anything come to harm her.

She tilted her head up to look at Yuji, opening her eyes to reveal Blue as the deepest ocean, he could get lost in those eyes for days.

Yuji smiled down at her, which she returned.

At this point, the young man wondered how this could happen to him.

How could he go from being a gas station attendant in the year 2009 to waking up 22 years in the future, just to hold this beautiful creature in his arms?

Upon waking, he found himself in the middle of a war between humanity and an insect-like race known as the Blue, in which his entire life would change forever.

Now looking back on it, he sees what happened as a rebirth.

He was never meant to be awoken on Earth. At the time, he wished that he didn't either.

Otherwise, he would never have known what true happiness was.

True happiness in the form of this special girl.

"Yuji?" a voiced called out from behind him.

Yuji turned around to see the other owner of his heart. "Hey Marlene."

Marlene made her way over to where Yuji was sitting and placed her hand on the chair.

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have taken care of it."

"I know, but you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to ruin that," he smiled at his wife.

Marlene giggled at her husband. "You're so thoughtful."

The two turned their heads toward the little girl lying in Yuji's arms.

"Besides, I like spending moments like this with Yung," Yuji said as he gently held the little girl.

It's been one year since the Blue disappeared off the face of the Earth. Yuji and Marlene decided to stay on Earth, which began to heal itself as humans started to repopulate.

Sometime later, Yuji and Marlene married, and not long after that, Yung Kaidou was born, named in memory of the little girl that Yuji swore to protect but was lost to the Blue.

The day of her birth was the second happiest day of both Yuji and Marlene's life. It was amazing that something so beautiful and pure could come from two people who experienced hell itself.

One being a carrier to a rare disease that would eventually lead to the creation of the Blue, who was to be placed in suspended animation until the day a cure could be found. But only for him to wake in the middle of a war zone, and finding everything dear to him destroyed.

The other being someone who saw the Blue kill her family first hand as a young girl. She would have been left for dead, if it wasn't for a commando patrol who managed to rescue her and take her to Second Earth. There, she would receive military training to combat the Blue.

When the two met, Yuji was nothing more than cargo to Marlene. But as time passed, she saw something more in Yuji, which would eventually lead both of them to fall in love.

Yuji was thankful for both Marlene and Yung. If it wasn't for them, he would have no reason to live. If it wasn't for Marlene, he would have ended up just like Tony by being nothing more than a vicious monster, far worse than the Blue themselves. He was thankful for her, because she saved his sanity and his life.

Yuji stroked the little hair that was on Yung's head, now showing that she would have her mother's blue eyes and her father's reddish-brown hair.

"She's so beautiful," Marlene said of her daughter.

Yuji looked at Marlene. "Just like her mother."

Marlene smiled at Yuji, and the two met in a soft kiss.

Yung, meanwhile, watched her parents and giggled softly at them before yawning and closing her eyes.

Both Yuji and Marlene saw this and placed Yung back in her crib. Both parents stayed a little longer just to watch their daughter sleep.

Finally, Yuji and Marlene made their way out of Yung's room. They took one more glance at the crib, before closing the door to let their daughter return to her goodnight's sleep.

**THE END**

Well there you have it, folks. I hope you enjoyed it. But I do apologize if this either too sappy or too short. It was kind of a spur of the moment sort of deal, ya get me? But please send in your reviews (Like it, love it, hate it or whatever). They are greatly appreciated. If you haven't noticed, this is actually a revision. I made a mistake, in the manner that the daughter was originally named Elena (You remember? The chick Yuji slept with while on Earth?). I'm sorry, my bad. Well anyway, after receiving a couple reviews, I decided to rename her Yung. It would just seem better that way, ya heard?

So until next time, this is T-Money saying "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."


End file.
